For example, glycyrrhetinic acid and tocopherol capable of providing a variety of pharmacological effects to oral compositions have been conventionally widely used as medicinal ingredients. However, these ingredients have low solubility in water and therefore need some measures to ensure good storage stability. For example, the liquid oral composition described in Patent Literature 1 contains a specific amount of, for example, allantoin to enhance the dispersibility and long-term storage stability of β-glycyrrhetinic acid. In Patent Literature 2, a dentifrice composition contains a specific polyoxyethylene hydrogenated castor oil and an anionic surfactant and is filled in a specific container to maintain stable blending of, for example, a glycyrrhetinic acid after long-term storage.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a dentifrice composition exhibiting excellent medicinal effects and having enhanced persistence by containing an active ingredient such as tocopherols and an oily ingredient, as well as a sucrose fatty acid ester and an anionic surfactant, each at specific mass ratios. The dentifrice composition described in Patent Literature 4 contains a specific amount of a specific peppermint oil together with the above-mentioned active ingredient and a surfactant to express good flavor, in addition to the excellent medicinal effects.    (Patent Literature 1) JP-A-2011-168557    (Patent Literature 2) JP-A-2004-250381    (Patent Literature 3) JP-A-2005-289917    (Patent Literature 4) JP-A-2007-45786